RaC Nightmares Series: Scouting Earth
by Emile The Watcher
Summary: What starts out as a simple mission to scout out Earth for acceptance into the Galactic Government, but not everything is as it appears. Ratchet also has something that he wants to ask Sasha...
1. Mission Briefing

-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_  
_**I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its awesomeness, That belongs to Insomniac Games, All I own is the story Idea and the OCs.  
**_-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_

_Veldin, Ratchet's house, Planet Standard Time, 9:42 AM.....Three Weeks after the end of Drek and Nefarious_

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Ratchet moaned and rolled over in his bed. Trying to ignore the beeping of his alarm clock. While he might have succeeded, the warm form he rolled against couldn't. Sasha yawned and stretched cringing a bit as bolts of pain flew up her spine.

_"Damn, Three weeks and there are still twinges" _she thought as she rolled out of the bed. Ratchet muttered a little bit as she rolled out from next to him. She glanced down at him and chuckled softly. She walked around the bed and shut off Ratchet's beeping alarm. She shook her head as she walked into the small bathroom to get ready.

When she came out again forty minuets later dressed in her commander uniform, Ratchet was still snoring and had replaced her with one of his pillows. She sighed as she walked up besides him. She leaned down to shake him awake, but stopped halfway. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as she got a wicked idea to wake her boyfriend up. Walking back into the bathroom she grabbed a small cup from next to the sink and filled it with ice cold water.

Walking out of the bathroom she stood next to Ratchet's head and turned the cup upside down over him. Ratchet's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of the bed yelping. Sasha started laughing as Ratchet ran to the bathroom. He came out twenty seconds later rubbing his head with a towel.

"Having fun?" He asked shooting her a glare while she laughed some more. She braced herself against the wall as the laughter subsided.

"Yes" she said as she stood back up, Ratchet was still glaring at her.

"What? It was time to get up." He narrowed his eyes a bit before turning around and entering the bathroom, closing the door after him. She rolled her eyes as she walked out of their room. She stopped in the the large room and glanced around until she spotted Clank plugged in and charging. She walked over knelt down and rapped him on the head. Clank's eyes whirled open and he looked up at Sasha as he stood up.

"Good morning Sasha" he said as he walked towards the kitchen area of their house. She watched as he used his heli-pack to get up onto the counter and start washing dishes. Sasha walked up next to him and started poking around Ratchet's cupboards for something to eat. Upon finding nothing that would satisfy her she decided to just wait until they reached the Phoenix. Clank glanced up at her as she moved to sit down in one of the few chairs Ratchet had.

"Sasha?" She stopped and turned around to face him.

"What is it Clank?" Clank hopped off the counter and walked over to where she was standing.

"I want to talk to you about Ratchet" She looked at him curiously as she sat down.

"What is it?" Sasha asked

"Do you remember anything from when you were captured by Drek and Nefarious?"

"Why would you want to know that?" She asked him back

"Because he acted strangely during the fight and I was wondering if you may have noticed anything"

"Noticed what?" Ratchet asked as he came out of the bedroom in his cargo pants and toweling off the last of the water clinging to his fur.

"Nothing" Clank said and walked back towards the kitchen area, Sasha watched him go and realized that he didn't want Ratchet hearing this. Ratchet looked as Sasha

"What was that about?" he asked, she shrugged her shoulders and Ratchet walked back into the bedroom to put on his Aegis Mark V armor.

Twenty minuets later Sasha was outside prepping her starcraft, They had decided to take Sasha's craft for their vacation to Veldin. Ratchet walked out of his house dressed in his armor and Clank on his back. He climbed the passenger side ladder and hopping into it's seat, dropped Clank into the space between the seats. Sasha finished warming up the systems and closed the canopy. As they lifted off the ground Ratchet looked down at his house and sighed.

"What is it?" Sasha asked as she took them into the atmosphere

"Oh, It's nothing, I just can't believe our vacation is over already." He replied as the clouds faded to the blackness of space and the expanse of stars greeted them. Sasha leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey at least we got three weeks to ourselves" She said as she hit the warp drive switch and the stars vanished as they lurched foreward into a warp. Ratchet leaned back and Sasha put some head phones in. It was going to be a long three hours to Marcadia.

-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_  
_Marcadia Orbit, Standard Planet Time 4:26 PM_

Sasha's ship dropped out of warp on the night side of Marcadia, her radio instantly crackling to life with signals.

"Unidentified ship, Please identify yourself before we are forced to make you land." Sasha shook her head as she pressed another button

"This is Commander Sasha of the star craft _BlueFire_ My dad is expecting us" The voice came back over the radio a little bit more humbled

"Oh, I'm sorry Commander, Please proceed to the other side of the planet to the _Phoenix_" Ratchet looked over at Sasha and mouthed _"Phoenix?!" _Sasha shrugged then pressed the talk button again

"Did you say the _Phoenix_? she asked

"Yes Ma'am" the voice responded

"We were under the impression that the _Phoenix _was still too damaged" Sasha replied

"No, Ma'am The president focused on getting it back into working order for your mission." The voice replied

"Okay, _BlueFire _is in route to the _Phoenix" _Sasha hit the thrusters and arced around the planet, Ratchets jaw dropped when the _Phoenix_ came into view.

"Whoa...Its like shes was never attacked" He said, Sasha was equally dumb founded, They had both expected to have to take some small craft on this mission, Not the comfort of the _Phoenix. _Sasha's radio crackled to life again and her Dad's voice erupted out of it.

"Sasha, Ratchet, Glad to see you made it. The main landing bay is open and ready for you" Sasha turned the _BlueFire _towards the main landing bay and turned on the radio

"Thanks Dad, We'll be landing soon" They flew into the _Phoenix's _Main landing bay and shut off the engines. Sasha popped the canopy and climbed down the ladder as Ratchet hopped over the side. They walked up to the Galactic President and saluted. He waved them down though and leaned over to hug his daughter. Sasha had an embarrassed look on her face as Ratchet snickered

"Dad....Please, Not in the middle of the landing bay" Sasha said as she pulled away from him. He laughed at her embarrassment.

"Okay, okay" He turned around heading for the transport to the bridge waving at them to follow. All three of them stepped onto the transport and it shot off towards the bridge. Her dad seemed a little giddy for some reason.

"Just you guys wait to see what changes we made." Ratchet and Sasha looked at each other

"Changes?" They said at the same time. The transport thunked into place and its door slid up to allow them access to the bridge. They walked on and while the Galactic President walked straight out onto the command overlook. The two of them glanced around, Ratchet spoke up first.

"Uh, Sir? I don't see anything different." The Galactic President looked over his shoulder and waved them up next to him.

"That's because you're not looking in the right spot." he said as they approached. he gestured to a small row of buttons that were attached to the command chair. (which had finally been refit to Lombax-Cezar size) Ratchet and Sasha stared at the buttons.

"Dad...What are they?" She asked confused

"They are the buttons to the _Phoenix's_ new systems" he said as he pointed to one of the buttons. "This activates its new warp drive, Will get you around a lot quicker." he pointed to another one. "This one activates a back up generator for the shields for emergencies." He point to the last one "This one is my favorite" he said "It's a cloaking feature" Sasha and Ratchet glanced at each other, They had heard of cloaking technology being developed but they didn't think it worked yet.

"Cloaking?" Ratchet asked, The president nodded.

"Yeah, The _Phoenix _looses most of her speed but she is undetectable" Ratchet and Sasha grinned at each other. This would make their scouting mission so much easier. They jumped as the president clapped his hands.

"Right well that was shorter then I thought it would be." He shrugged "Oh well" he looked down at them "You have forty minutes to get settled in your new room. Then I want the _Phoenix _on it's way to Earth." They nodded and the President walked past them and headed for the transport. Ratchet looked over at Sasha.

"He did say _Room _and not _Rooms _right?" he asked her. She nodded surprised as well. A ranger walked onto the bridge and leaned down to talk to Sasha, she nodded at him as he left.

"Well we better go unpack, That Ranger just told me even with the _Phoenix's _new engines it's still going to take a few weeks to reach Earth." Ratchet nodded as he followed her off the bridge.

-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_  
_Planet K4858, Three weeks later._

Ratchet walked onto the bridge as the _Phoenix _dropped out of its last warp jump. Sasha was sitting in the commanders chair overlooking the Galactic Rangers. Ratchet walked up next to her, she glanced at him.

"Just in time hotshot, As usual." He grinned at their private joke.

"Am I ever late?" he asked, she shook her head as she reached over and pressed the button for the _Phoenix's _new cloaking system.

"Lets hope this works" he muttered as a slight vibration fluttered through the deck below him. A ranger stood up from his console.

"Sir we are fully cloaked and hovering outside the orbit of the ninth planet in this system" Sasha looked at Ratchet

"You read the files right?" she asked, He nodded

"Yeah they call this one Pluto if I remember right" Sasha nodded as she turned to look back at the Ranger

"Take us in behind their moon, We need to be ready to act as a relay when my Dad calls them" The Ranger nodded as he sat down at his console and put in the new coordinates. As they moved in behind the moon the Vid-Screen on the deck flicked to life and Sasha's dad appeared. Ratchet, Sasha, and all the Rangers on deck saluted.

"At ease, Your in position correct?" He asked them, Sasha nodded

"Yes, sir. We're holding position behind their moon staying out of sight just in case." Sasha told him

"Good I'm about to make contact." He turned around towards a small radio.

"Let's hope this goes well" Ratchet muttered to Sasha as they watched her Dad press some buttons on the radio. She looked over at him

"Why do you say that?" She asked in a whisper, Ratchet glanced up at the Vid-Screen to make sure her Dad couldn't hear

"Sash, These guys have had three world wars in the time it took me to take down Nefarious and DreadZone" Sasha looked stunned

"Three?!" She asked amazed, he just nodded again

"I'm not sure if we should let them join the Galactic Senate" Sasha glanced down. She was about to speak when one of the Rangers spoke up

"Sir, We're receiving the Galactic Presidents Signal, Proceed with transmission?" he asked, Sasha looked over at him

"Proceed"


	2. First Contact

-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_  
_Planet K4852-Designation Earth, Oval Office, Washington D.C., Earth Standard time 2:12 PM_

President Slade was sitting in his office signing some bills when one of his secret service ran in. He looked up at him.

"What is it?" The agent came to a stop behind him and was shortly joined by three others. The president looked around.

"What's going on!" He demanded as he stood up.

"I believe I can answer that for you Mr. President" said a voice from outside the door. as the gentleman walked in he introudced himself

"Mr. Wa Zen, I don't believe we have been introduced, though I'm sure you know where I'm from" The president nodded

"Area 51" he gestured around to his guards surrounding him "I assume you had something to do with them?" he asked

Zen nodded "We have something the requires your attention." he said as two more secret service wheeled in a small TV. Zen picked up the remote from on top and pointed it at the TV

"Several hours ago this began to broadcast." he said clicking the button on the remote. the TV flicked to life revealing what looked to be a large cat standing on its hind legs and wearing a suit. The president moved around his desk to get a closer look.

"Wha...Is that....real?" he asked, Zen nodded again

"We believe it is sir, There's also more" Zen pressed another button on the remote and the creature on the screen began to talk

"Greetings, I'm the Galactic President of the Solona Galaxy, We have been watching your planet for some time now, and after conferring with some of the other Galaxy's around us we have decided to send you an invite to join the Galactic Senate. This of course would require that you get in contact with me soon. This frequency has another signal inside it. Use its frequency if you wish to accept" The creature paused then started again.

"Is...this for real?" He asked again, Zen nodded once again

"Once again we believe so. We found the frequency he was talking about and have set up a computer for you to broadcast out of. If you so wish." The president nodded.

"Get it set up" Zen nodded and another cart was wheeled in, this one with a computer and webcam hooked up to it. President Slade walked around and sat down in a chair in front of the computer. Zen leaned down next to him

"Just press send when your ready sir" The president nodded and grabbed the mouse, clicking send. Nothing happened for a moment then the screen flickered and the view changed to encompass a small walk way with a chair hanging from the celling and two more of those cat creatures. One sitting in the chair dressed in a purple suit that looked like a female, the other standing next to her that was dressed from head to feet in green pulsing armor with only his face and ears exposed looked male, his tail twitching back and forth behind him. The one in the chair stood up and saluted

"Greetings sir, My name is Commander Sasha" she gestured next to her towards the male in armor.

"This is my Co-Commander Ratchet" He saluted as well

"We are the Commanders of The Starship _Phoenix_, and we will serve as your conduit to the Gala tic President." Slade nodded

"I admit, I'm curious to wonder if this is a hoax of some sort. How do I know your for real, and those are not some extremely well done costumes?" Slade asked

Sasha and Ratchet looked at each other. "There is an easy way to prove it but it may cause a panic."

Slade cocked an eyebrow "How so?"

Sasha looked over at Ratchet again who shrugged and nodded. "We are currently in orbit behind your moon" she said simply

"That proves this is a hoax we would have seen you. We have satellites all around our planet. One _would _have seen you." Sasha leaned over and pressed a button

"Check again" she said. Slade looked over at Zen off screen, he was at another computer that had been wheeled in accessing their satellites. Zen paled as the screen showed him behind the moon. He gulped and looked over at the president and nodded.

"So, Even if I believe that your not a couple of super hackers who managed to hack our satellites. Which I'm still not sure on, How do I know that I can trust you? Or that your not hostile to us?" Slade asked

"We could bring you aboard the _Phoenix _If that can prove anything, and for hostile, we would have attacked you already if we were." Sasha replied. Slade looked at Zen again who nodded.

"I would accept your invite, Only if I'm allowed to bring some of my Secret Service and my Advisers" Sasha thought about it for a moment before she nodded.

"We'll prep a transport and send it to you, It will be ready in a few hours. Take that time to get ready then head out to your front lawn." Slade nodded and closed the connection. He stood up from behind the computer and started issuing orders.

"I want ten Secret Service agents armed with our highest tech to be ready in the front lawn." He pointed at Zen. "You're coming with me" Zen nodded sharply once.

"Sir, If I may?" Zen asked tentatively.

Slade glanced back at Zen. "What is it?"

Zen took a step closer and spoke up. "Sir, We could work this to our advantage. Imagine if we took over some of their technology-" Slade raised his hand and cut him off.

"No, Zen, I don't want to take any chances on this. We're doing this peacefully, and I _don't _want to hear any more about that."

Zen stepped away humbled "Yes, Sir"

Slade turned around to continued ordering people about as Zen walked stiff backed away.

-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_  
_Starship _Phoenix,_ In orbit behind the Earths moon._

As soon as the screen went blank Ratchet turned to Sasha.

"Sasha are you crazy? Bringing that man aboard the _Phoenix?_!" He asked her, Sasha rolled her eyes and glanced at Ratchet.

"Ratchet we came here with a mission to do, If this is how we have to do it, We do it." She said

"But...Sasha, These people are violent, They love war, they are always trying to out do one another with developing weapons and-" Sasha cut Ratchet off in mid rant

"Ratchet, I love you. But please, Shut-up." Ratchet was silent, Sasha reached out and stroked his face.

"Rat...Do you think you could actually be out done by them?" He scoffed

"No, bu-" Sasha put her finger over his mouth quieting him again.

"Then Relax, I trust you to keep me and the _Phoenix _safe." Ratchet nodded

"I'll go tell the Rangers to prep the lander then?" he asked, Sasha nodded and Ratchet turned around to walk off the bridge. "But I'm going on that lander"

-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_

_**ArthorsNote: BlackMail Time Kiddes, Want to see the end? Review :D**_


	3. Power Craver

-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_  
_Planet K4852-Designation Earth, White house lawn, Washington D.C., Earth Standard time 4:32 PM_

Slade stood outside in the front lawn of the white house with ten Secret security agents armed with high powered rifles. Slade glanced over at Zen and chuckled. Zen looked a nervous wreck.

"Whats the mater _Zen?" _He asked stressing his name. "You should be used to seeing aliens" Zen looked over at him.

"You know that we have nothing solid in Area 51 sir" He shook a little bit "I never thought I would actually see any in my lifetime" as if on cue a sonic boom sounded through out the field. A heavy wind started to blow everything around. Zen was watching the sky but Slade's attention was drawn to the grass which was waving out in a circular pattern. Slade smiled as Zen and the Secret Service kept watching the sky and not watch the depression appear in the grass.

"Zen..." Zen looked over at him

"Yes sir?" Slade pointed to the depression and Zens eyes widened as the secret service pointed their weapons at the depression. A voice echoed through out the field.

"There's no need for the guns, we're here for peace remember?" Slade waved his hand over his shoulder and the secret service agents hesitated with a glance at Zen before lowering their weapons.

"Cloaked I assume" he said out loud. The air seemed to shimmer in front of them and distort as a landing ramp lowered. exposing a visible inside....Full of big green robots. Slade raised one of his eyebrows as the secret service and Zen took a step back.

"Don't mean to scare you sir." said the voice that echoed earlier. A small form pushed its way through the legs of the robots. Slade glanced down to see the cat creature named Ratchet standing there.

"Hmm...He speaks, Shorter then I thought too" Slade said outloud, Ratchet narrowed his eyes a bit.

"If you're coming aboard the _Phoenix _I suggest you get on" Ratchet turned around and pushed through the legs of the robots again. Some of them muttering "Sorry Sarge" Slade noted with interest. He walked foreward stepping on to the ramp. Zen and the agents after a moments hesitance followed. The ramp raised after them and Slade felt a slight jerk as it lifted off the grass.

Slade braced himself against the wall and waited for more turbulence. Nothing for several minuets then a few more jerks shook the craft they were in. Ratchets voiced echoed through the cabin.

"We just passed through the atmosphere. We'll reach the _Phoenix _In a few moments" Slade glanced at the speaker that Ratchet's voice came out of.

_"Space already? It's only been a few minuets, Fast craft, Impressive" _He glanced at Zen who looked sick _"And he wants to try and fight them" _the ship jerked again and a panel slid open Ratchet pushing his way out.

"Welcome to the _Phoenix" _he said as he walked up and slapped a panel next to the ramp. Slade watched as the ramp lowered into something that jumped straight out of a Si-Fi movie. A large mostly blue hanger with more of those green robots walking around. As the ramp touched down he saw that their was two columns of those robots standing at attention forming a path towards the creature who introduced herself as Sasha. Ratchet jumped off the ramp and walked over to stand next to Sasha.

_"He's pretty close to her, I wonder if they are...Nah...I won't think about that now" _After a moments hesitation Slade walked down the ramp his Secret Service following keeping their guns trained on the robots. Slade noticed with an odd thought that the Robots seemed just as nervous as his Secret Service. Although nobody was as nervous as Zen, He was sweating profusely as he walked. Slade came to a stop in front of Sasha, he looked down at her, as she looked up at him. Slade wasn't to tall for a human only 6' 1" but he still towered over them by a good half a foot. Sasha may have been taller then Ratchet but it was still quite a angle to look up. She took a step back

"President Slade" she said as she held her hand up to him. He shook it while glancing around.

"Impressive ship here commander" Sasha nodded as she took her hand back from Slade, Slade focused back on her realizing that had had still been shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm stunned that this is all happening." Slade gestured behind him.

"This very nervous man is my adviser Zen." Sasha extend her hand towards him, Zen jumped and reached for it slowly. Ratchet watched him with amusement as he shook Sasha's hand then stepped back. Sasha and Ratchet turned around

"Gentlemen if you follow me I'll take you to the bridge where you may converse with the Galactic President some more." Slade nodded and followed Sasha and Ratchet as they walked down the hanger up a set of stairs and into what looked like a giant gondola. The back slid and down and the gondola jerked foreward jolting everybody but Sasha and Ratchet. Who were apparently expecting it. Slade watched outside the gondola as it sped down a small route of what looked like engine components. The transport thudded into place on the other side and everybody stumbled a bit again. Sasha ignored their stumbling and walked on, But Ratchet covered his mouth and snickered.

The party walked onto the bridge. Ratchet, Sasha, and Slade walked foreward onto the overlook, while the rest remained in the back. Sasha sat down in the chair Slade saw her in earlier while Ratchet stood off to the side again. Sasha gestured to one of the robots who started pressing buttons. She looked over at Slade and waved him foreward. Slade walked up and stood in front of them. The giant screen flickered and Slade was treated to the sight of the Galactic President again.

As the two of them began to discuss politics. Ratchet's eyes began to glaze over and his attention began to wonder. Ratchet took a look around him and spotted Zen, but something was different. Zen no longer looked nervous. In fact he was staring around with a weird look of perverse glee on his face. When he spotted Ratchet studying him Zen winked before turning around to face the Secret Service agents. Ratchet raised his eyebrow.

_"Theres something odd about that guy" _Ratchet thought to himself as he turned back to where Slade and the Galactic President were wrapping up their conversation.

"So, It's agreed. You give me a shuttle to take me and my men back and I can bring this before the rest of the planet." Slade said. The Galactic President nodded and faced Sasha.

"Sasha give him one of you're smaller shuttles to take" Sasha nodded and stood up as the screen went blank.

"Gentlemen, I shall show you to your shuttle." the party turned around and exited the bridge. Zen shooting one more glance around the room. The took the transport across to the main hanger where two Galactic Rangers stood waiting with a small shuttle. Sasha and Ratchet shook Slade's hand one last time as the Secret Service and Zen boarded the small craft with two Rangers.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. President" Sasha said. Slade nodded

"And you as well, Farewell Sasha" Slade dipped his head at Ratchet "Ratchet" Slade walked onto the shuttle and the small ramp lifted up. It locked into place and the engines fired up, the craft lifted off the deck and flew out into space. Sasha turned to a Ranger behind her

"Monitor that Shuttle, I don't exactly trust are new friends. We're staying in orbit for a few days." The Ranger nodded and ran off to follow orders. Ratchet turned to Sasha.

"I'm guessing you noticed Zens odd behavior as well?" She nodded

"Yeah, I don't exactly trust him, That's why I sent along a few rangers as well"

Ratchet nodded "So what now?"

Sasha smiled at him "I'm sure we could find something to entertain us"

-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_  
_Planet K4852-Designation Earth, White house lawn, Washington D.C., Earth Standard time 1:32 AM_

Slade was buckled in securely gazing off into space when he felt the craft bump into the ground. Slade undid his harness and stood up as the two Ranger came out of the cockpit to see them off. Just as Slade was about to step off Zen stepped in front of him.

"Zen? What is it?" Zen just smiled

"I'm afraid this isn't you're stop _Mr. President" _Zen said Slade's title with a sneer as he drew a gun. Slade took a step back as his Secret Service aimed their guns at Zen. As did the two Rangers behind him. Slade stared at Zen

"I always knew you wanted to be president Zen, But to try this?" Zen just smiled as he gestured to the Secret Service agents. They quickly turned around and started shooting the Galactic Rangers. Slade ducked as the gunfire erupted. It was over as quickly as it started. Slade looked behind him at the destroyed rangers. He turned back to look up as Zen sneered down at him.

"It all worked so perfectly" He gestured around at the shuttle. "This shuttle is just a perk" Slade grunted as he charged Zen. His vision went spotty as he felt something slam into the back of his head. He collapsed to the ground.

"You won't get away with this Zen" he said weakly, Zen chuckled

"But I already have. I go to the meeting _you" _Zen said this with a horrific kick into Slade's chest. He felt a rib break. "Called in your place to report how _you" _Another kick, more broken ribs. "Had showed up on the ship and were quickly shot. Me and the Service managed to fight out way to this shuttle taking out the two attackers on board. How we managed to fly this craft and how we will study it. Then we will use the new technology to rage a war with the Aliens that killed out heroic leader" Zen smiled down at Slade.

"I shall take over as President and launch a crusade to take the entire Galaxy as my own." Slade coughed, blood mixed with spit.

"You're crazy Zen." Zen just chuckled again

"And soon you'll be dead." Slade saw Zens foot fly towards his face and everything went dark.

-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_

_**AuthorNote: Conclusion? Maybe.....**_


	4. To Earth and Back

-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_  
_Starship _Phoenix,_ In orbit behind the Earths moon._

Ratchet and Sasha were laying in their bed when something knocked on their door. They glanced at each other. If the Rangers were knocking on the door that could only mean trouble. Ratchet looked at Sasha hopefully.

"We could just ignore it" He said

Sasha looked at him with humor "You know we can't do that"

He sighed "Yeah, I know, I just wanted to try"

They rolled out of the bed and walked towards the door together. Ratchet thumbed the open switch as they got closer and was greeted with a Galatic Ranger saulteing.

"Sirs, we have a small problem"

Sasha looked over at Ratchet "Told you we couldn't ignore it"

Ratchet glanced at her her before facing the Ranger. "What kind of problem?"

The Ranger handed Sasha a small Vid-Screen "We lost contact with the shuttle and the Rangers inside. Last data drop sent reports nothing new." Sasha handed the Vid-Screen to Ratchet who looked at it.

"There is something new" He held the screen back out to Sasha with big red letters glowing on it.

"Not good" she said as she stared at "UNITS DESTROYED" Flashing repeatedly on the screen. She handed the screen back to the Ranger. "We need to go down there and get that shuttle" Ratchet nodded and reached for his quickselect watch.

He stopped when Sasha put her hand on his. "Peacefully" she added and Ratchet scowled at her.

"Fine. But I'm taking my Omni-Wrench" He grabbed it off his workbench and attached it to his belt. "We'll take my fighter" He said walking out of their room and towards the elevator that would take them to their private hanger. Sasha shook her head as she ran after him.

The elevator opened onto Sasha and Ratchets Private hanger and Ratchet ran towards his fighter popping the canopy as he went. He hopped in and warmed up the engines at Sasha climbed into the passenger side. He lowered the canopy and spun the fighter around throwing Sasha sharply to the side.

"Ratchet!" He glanced over at her and grinned sheepishly

"Sorry, I'm a little worried"

Sasha glanced at him with rueful eyes "I've noticed. Care to explain?"

He glanced over at her again "I knew something was up with that Zen guy, and I didn't trust Slade much eithe. I guess I'm just worried about what we will run into down there"

Sasha leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't. We can handle anything they can throw at us"

Ratchet gripped the controls tighter as they sliced through Earths atmosphere "I hope you're right"

Ratchet banked the fighter through the high clouds and arced towards the Whitehouse. As they got closer they could see the shuttle. Ratchet pulled the fighter to a stop and activated his belly camera. He zoomed in on the shuttle to see Secret Service agents unloading the destroyed Rangers. Ratchet scowled at the screen as he threw the fighter into a steep dive towards them.

Sasha braced herself against the edge of the cockpit as Ratchet pulled up suddenly and shut down the engines letting the fighter hover above the lawn. The secret service agents were staring at them in shock for a few moments before they dropped the dead Ranger and pulled out pistols. They began to shoot at Ratchets fighter not even realizing that their guns were having no effect.

Ratchet pushed a button on his dash and a small shockwave errupted from his fighter sending the agents tumbling into the shuttle. Before they had a chance to recover Ratchet popped the canopy and was after them. He knocked one out with his Omni-Wrench while he pinned the other to the wall of the shuttle.

"What happened here!?" He demanded as the agent struggled to puncture his armor with his fist. Ratchet raised his eyebrow before slapping the agent over the head with his wrench and leaving him knocked out next to his friend on the floor.

Sasha walked up the ramp and knelt down next to a stain on the floor. She reached out gingerly and touched it. Bringing her fingers to her nose she gasped in surprise.

"Blood" She stood up and looked at the large stain "Somebody bled a lot here, And they tried to clean it up" Ratchet walked into the shuttle cockpit.

"It doesn't look like the controls have been tampered with" he called back. He came out of the cockpit and looked at her "You ready to leave?" Sasha glanced down at the blood stain again.

"Aren't you worried about that?" she asked.

Ratchet glanced at the stain "Nope, Just hope it belongs to Slade. Come on let's get out of here" Sasha held her hand up as her ears twitched.

"Wait, What's that?" Ratchet glanced out the shuttles landing ramp. He and Sasha walked out and looked towards the Whitehouse, where a voice was echoing across the grounds. "That's Zen" Ratchet said suddenly only to have Sasha shush him.

"I come to you, at a dark hour in the worlds history. We have finally made contact with beings from outer space. Unfortunately these beings have revealed themselves to be hostile. Our beloved President and I went to their ship to meet with them to only have them attack us." Sasha and Ratchet glanced at each other in shock.

"We manage to get to one of their shuttles and figure out how to launch it. Unfortuntly Preisdent Slade was shot while we escaped. He bleed to death right before we landed" Zens voice stopped echoing around the grounds. "I promise you, We shall study this craft and chase these beings out of our galaxy" Echoing cheers sounded as Zens voice fell silent.

Sasha and Ratchet were still staring at each other, but as the silence was replaced by the cheers they were inspired with a new energy. An energy to escape. Sasha turned around and headed for the cockpit. A hand reached out and grabbed her ankle. She looked down as she gasped in surprise to see that one of the secret service had regained consciousness. He reached for his lapel with one hand as Ratchet approached from behind him. Ratchet raised his wrench and struck the agent over the head again. But not before he got two words out.

"There Back"

Ratchet and Sasha looked back towards the Whitehouse as an alarm echoed across the grounds now. They glanced at each other and ran to the shuttles ramp to see secret service pouring out and heading towards them. Sasha turned around to enter the cockpit but Ratchet grabbed her arm.

"There's no time, Come on" He dragged her back towards his fighter.

"Bu-But what about the shuttle?" she stammered as she got her feet under her and started running along side him.

"I'll take care of the shuttle" He jumped on the wing of his fighter and bounced into his cockpit as Sasha ran along the side and pulled her self in. Bullets started to ping off the side of his fighter and Ratchet glanced dismayed at his read out screen to see that they were doing damage to the shields.

"They brought bigger guns not good." He lowered the canopy as a hail of bullets found their mark on it, a few of them leaving dents. He activated the engines and faced the shuttle. He quickly primed two missiles and sent them spiraling into the belly of the shuttle. He rocketed towards the atmosphere as the shuttle exploded into a thousand pieces. The shockwave threw most of the secret service to the ground. As Ratchet concentrated on flying Sasha opened a channel to the _Phoenix._

"Get the shields up and the warp system warmed. We're leaving ASAP, The humans have proven hostile and opened fire on us." The Ranger on screen saluted and closed the channel as Sasha glanced at Ratchet.

"You don't think they'll follow us do you" She asked, Ratchet was about to answer when he suddenly jerked the fighter to the side. Sasha gasped as something flew by the cockpit window and exploded in front of them.

"No, I think they'll try and shoot us down" Ratchet accelerated pushing his fighter to the limits. It was so much harder to leave atmosphere then to enter it. It didn't help that he was constantly dodging the flak that they were throwing at them. Finally after what seemed like hours he felt Earths pulls loosen and he blasted towards the _Phoenix_.

As he landed in their bay and popped the canopy the lights suddenly started flashing red. Sasha and Ratchet looked at each other as they ran towards the elevator. As they reached the main landing bay they jumped off the elevator and ran towards the gondola. They jumped on and paced as they waited for the doors to close and take them to the bridge.

Ratchet was ducking under the gondolas door before it had fionished opening and ran towards the doors to the bridge the alarms urging him on, Sasha right behind him. As they ran onto the bridge the Rangers looked at them with relief.

"What's going on?" One of the rangers pressed a button and they saw a large missile spiraling from Earth towards them. Painted on the nose cone were the words "Fatman Sr."

Sasha stared at it "What's that?" But Ratchet paled underneath his fur. He remebered something from his studies on the planet.

"It's a nuke, not even the _Phoenix's _shields will stop that thing." He faced the Rangers "Get us turned around and away from here, NOW" he shouted at them. The _Phoenix _began a slow turn and they watched the missile breach Earths atmosphere. _"It's going to be close" _Ratchet thought as the _Phoenix _started to move away from the moon. Unfortunately the missile was getting closer instead of farther. Ratchet ran up to the command chair and leaned over to the console next to it.

"Hold on" he said and slapped the warp button. Time seemed to stretch as the ship shuddered and jumped and threw everyone to the ground as the _Phoenix _suddenly accelerated. The ship shook harder and metal screeched. Panels lit up with danger signs as the blackness of space was replaced with the blue and purple of a warp. Ratchet sighed in relief as the alarms silenced and the ship stopped shaking. Sasha picked herself up off the floor and walked towards him.

"What, was that?" she asked out of breath. Ratchet looked over at her.

He grinned "That was Hotshot saving the day. Although you're Dad's not going to like the stress we put on the _Phoenix._"

Sasha raised her eyebrows at him "We? I believe that was all you Commander. Why did the _Phoenix_ act like that anyway?"

Ratchet glanced over at a status display. "That was entering a warp before leaving a gravity well. Since we were still at the fringes of Earths gravity well. The _Phoenix's_ engines had to work harder then they were designed to to get us to warp speed. That and the fact that we forced the warp before they were warmed up as well didn't help much either."

Sasha nodded thoughtfully. "Aside from the fact that you still keep saying 'we' I understand it. But I heard screeching metal, like it was being torn. What was that?"

Ratchet consulted the status screen again. "Stress, Sash, Stress. The metal just wasn't designed for that. We're okay for now but we are going to need to get some of the panels replaced when we get back to Marcadia." He walked up to the command overlook and pushed the warp button again. "Let's set our course for Marcadia, and demand another vacation from you're Father. We seem to be getting shot at way to much lately."

Sasha walked up next to him and smiled, He smiled back and grabbed her hand. "Rangers? Do me a favor and take us back to Marcadia. I need to talk to Commander Sasha in private."

The Rangers on deck saluted as Ratchet led Sasha back towards the gondola. As the gondolas door slid closed behind them Sasha turned to Ratchet.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Ratchet just grinned at her. Most irritating. She scowled back at him. "Come on, tell me" He just shook his head and grinned somemore. She deepened her scowl but knew he wasn't going to tell her anything.

The gondola thunked into position on the other side and Ratchet pulled her towards the elevator that led to their private hanger. She stumbled along behind him wordlessly, trying to figure out what he was up to. He pulled her into the elevator when it opened and hit the floor for their private hanger.

The descended rapidly and Sasha was still watching Ratchet who still had a goofy grin on his face and staring at her. When the doors opened Ratchet proceeded to drag her out into the hanger. She dug her heels in and jerked him back towards her.

"Allright Ratchet, I want to know whats going on. Now" She crossed her arms and stared at him tapping a foot. He sighed and turned to face her.

"Allright, I was going to do it here anyway." He said as he reached for one of the pockets on his belt

She raised one of her eyebrows at him "Do what?" she asked almost nervously.

He looked at her with a serious face. "While I was studying the god awful planet I noticed that the males there have a strange custom, and since I wanted to ask you this for the past month I decided to try it their way."

"Ratchet....You're worrying me"

He dropped to one knee. "I don't want to worry you Sasha, I love you, and if you'll have me, I want to marry you" He pulled a small ring out of his pocket and held it out to her.

Sasha gasped. She had heard about the males of earth proposing like this but never thought she would see one, or that it would happen to her. She leaned down and brushed a hand across his face. Tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh, Ratchet, Of course I'll marry you" She extended a hand and Ratchet put the ring on her finger. He stood up shakily and embraced her. She noticed that he appeared to be sweating and shaking. She laughed softly.

He pulled back a little bit. "What's so funny?" he asked staring at her

"You." she said "You've faced Alien beings, Evil monsters, Crazy villains, Countless hoards of baddys with out breaking a sweat. Yet you find Proposing to me something worth worrying about."

He grinned at her. "Well sure, those are easy, swallowing my nervousness around you to propose, is not." She just laughed at him and hugged him again. He sighed into her shoulder.

"You realize we have to tell my dad right?" He stepped back from her.

"Can it wait for a bit, Like till I'm in the Bogon Galaxy?" She laughed at him "You're that nervous of him?"

"No I'm nervous of the Galactic Rangers he'll send to hunt me down for doing this"

Sasha couldn't help herself anymore "Oh shut up" she said and pulled him into her arms and kissed him.

-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_  
_Planet K4852-Designation Earth, White house lawn, Washington D.C., Earth Standard time 6:42 AM_

Zen walked through the wreckage of the destroyed shuttle, contempt visible on his features. How dare they try and stop him? He was so close to getting what he wanted. Then they had to go and blow up the damn shuttle. He was about to leave when a technician who was scanning the wreckage ran up to him.

"Sir, we found something" Zen followed him as the tech led him to a scorched cylinder.

"And what is this? Why is it so bloody important?" He asked as he stared at it.

"Sir, it's one of the engines, and it still has power."

Suddenly Zen was happy again. He yelled to some of the secret service to drag it to a lab. He grinned as he watched the technicians drag the cylinder towards the Whitehouse. Sasha and Ratchet hadn't seen the last of him yet.

-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_^_^_=__-__=_

_**AuthorsNote: Oh dear me, We have arrived at the end of the story and I seem to have left another cliff hanger. :3**_

_**If you liked the story, hated it, or are just angry that I left another cliff hanger. Leave a Review and tell me how much it angered you.  
**_

_**So just some insight, This story was meant as a bridge between my next big one. Containing Things that I thought important enough to have their own story, but not be added into my next one. Which I plan on being around the same size as NoftP (Nightmares of the Past). Also do to the positive feed back this has gotten. Although there has been very little of it. I know people are still reading this, I'm already typing out the next part of the story and may upload soon. Or rather as soon as I come up with a good title for it. **_

_**Until the next story, To my Friends, Enemy's, and Fans, Let peace rule you're heart.**_

_** This is Emile, signing off.**_

_**Peace**_


End file.
